Youth Bloopers! The inFamous Lee and Friends!
by LostBoy12883
Summary: My friends and Rock Lee and a random guy R&R please I'll make it more heh...heh...*Evil smile* Better.... More people who want to be in my story please R&R! Rated T for lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINES APON US!!!!! I SHALL RUN NINETY LAPS AROUND THE MIDDLE SCHOOL!!!

Shut up.

WHY ISN'T YOUR YOUTH SHINING YOUTHFULL BRANDON????

Shut….up.

COME, I SHALL SHOW YOU MY POWERFULL YOUTH!!!!!

…

COME ON YOUTHFULL BRANDON YOU WILL HAVE FUN RUNNING!

Shut……..up…..before……I freaking………kill…….you…

………

That's a lot better..

THANK YOU YOUNG YOUTHFULL FRIEND!!!!!!

Oh my gosh…..

Hey, there's a pile of rice and curry in the cafeteria, go eat it.

TODAY THEY ARE SERVING CURRY AND RICE??!! HOW YOOOOOOOOUUUUUTHFUUUUUULLLLL!!!!!!!!!!

Can't you ever be quiet??

YES I CAN YOUTHFUL BRANDON!!!

My god!! Can't you just… humph I'm leaving!

SHALL WE RUN YOUTHFUL BRANDON??!!

Grrrr…… I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

THAT'S THE SPIRIT MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND!!!!!!!!!

Brandon chased the annoying boy till he ran out of his shoes which hurt real bad

Brandon! Were late for class come on don't want detention do aye?

Coming I'm coming…

DON'T LEAVE ME BRRRRRRRAAAAANDDDDON!!!!!!!!!!!!

STOP SCREAMING MY NAME!!!!

BUT IT'S SO FFUUNN!!!

WELL, GO SCREAM HER NAME OVER THERE!!!

OKAY!!!!!!

(sigh) I hate that guy…

HI YOUTHFUL FRIEND WHAT IS YOUR GIRL YOUTHFUL NAME??

I'm a guy…

(Gasp!!) I'm so sorry!! HI YOUTHFUL FRIEND, WHAT IS YOUR BOY YOUTHFUL NAME??

Goyic..

YOSH SHALL WE GO AND, HAVE A TWENTY MILE RUN?

Yea sure let me take a steroid,….. YEA IM READY ARE YOU READY?

YES IM READY LETS GO!!!!!!

Omg….he took steroids….

LOL… You should go on those too!

He- No , No way on earth am I going to do that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Weird People

Hi this is Brandon I'm a average student who KEEPS GETTING MOCKED AT BY LEE! And terribly not enjoying life.

BRANDON LETS PLAY CATCH!

I'm busy go play with yourself!

YES SIR!

I he understand the meaning of that.

THIS IS SO FUN!

Why does he have to be in my EVERY SINGLE CLASS ROOM????!!HE'S ALREADY MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!

Hey little boy will you shut up? You already broke my glass windows I can't afford one every …TEN DAYS!!!

How can my life be any worse? Brandon runs and goes cut himself

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
When you're in love to stay.

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
'Cause you're in love, you're in love,  
And love is here to stay!

oh my god, I can't believe what I'm seeing…

BRANDON AND ME ARE BEST FRIENDS HUH BRANDON?

Oh no, no way José, I would take you in as my friend or pal!

'IT IS OKAY LEE, WE WILL MAKE YOU FRIEND NOTICE HOW GOOD OF A FRIEND YOU ARE!

Brandon stared at the parent, Lee looked like that mini me parent

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI"

"LEE!"

"GAI!!!!

"LEE!!"

Then out of nowhere a sunset scene with waves was displayed as father and son hugged.

I think I'll go now….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee: Don't wrry guys I'll make another soon I make it funny if I can get my brain to cooperate see you guys soon!

Brandon: Yea review and tell LostBoy how it was!

Stranger: Hope you enjoyed it!

Brandon: Who are you!! Brandon & Lee pointed at the stranger with manic scared faces

Stranger: You will no in the next chapter… See ya!


	3. The Sing contest!

What up dawgs!? I Lostboy has returned from a outrage of a forest na just kiddin, lets see where we left off….

Lee: Don't wrry guys I'll make another soon I make it funny if I can get my brain to cooperate see you guys soon!

Brandon: Yea review and tell Lostboy how it was!

Stranger: Hope you enjoyed it!

Brandon: Who are you!! Brandon & Lee pointed at the stranger with manic scared faces

Stranger: You will no in the next chapter… See ya!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BRANDON GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!!

(Brandon tried to ignore the lad but failed miserably.)

What the heck are you doing in my bedroom at one in the morning Lee?!!

I WAS EXERCISING WITH GOYIC AND WE WANT "**YOU**" TO JOIN US IN OUR YOUTH FULL RUNNING AROUND ARDMORE FIFTY TIMES!

Dude seriously, if he/her is taking the steroids to much you body will explode.

FINE, I SHALL DUEL YOU INTO A SINGING CONTEST! (Lee starts jumping on Brandon's bed and…)

Oh yea? Well bring it! If I win, you leave me alone for the rest of eternity and if you win…

YOU'LL BE MY BEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTT FRIEND FOR EVER!!!!!!!

'_Heh this'll be a piece of cake.'_

I accept your darn deal!

DEAL!

(They shake hands)

(The very next day, Goyic and Daniel, (Brandon's friend) All go post the singing contest between Brandon and Lee and The whole earth People came to watch.)

Okay, today shall be the annual singing contest between ROCK LEE and BRANDON.

Good luck Lee!

SURE DO GOYIC!

Yea you'll need it!

THANKS BRANDON YOUR AS YOUTHFUL AS EVER!

(Remember, The judges are You! The readers)

(Brandon goes first)

Alright you sing two songs and Lee shall to got it?

Yep.

1….2…3…4

What's with these homies dissin' my girl?  
Why do they gotta front?  
What did we ever do to these guys  
that made them so violent?

Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours.  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine.  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all of time.

[Chorus  
Woo-ee-oo, I look just like Buddy Holly.  
Oh-Oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore.  
I don't care what they say about us anyway.  
I don't care 'bout that.

Don't you ever fear, I'm always near. I know that you need help.  
Your tongue is twisted, your eyes are slit.  
You need a guardian.

Woo-hoo, and you know I'm yours.  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine.  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all of time.

[Chorus  
I don't care 'bout that.

Bang! Bang! Knock on the door, another big bang, get down on the floor.  
Oh No! What do we do?  
Don't look now but I lost my shoe.  
I can't run and I can't kick.  
What's a matter babe, are you feelin' sick?  
What's a matter, what's a matter, what's a matter you?  
What's a matter babe, are you feelin' blue?  
Oh-oh-oh!

And that's for all of time. (x2)

[chorus  
I don't care 'bout that. (x3)

(Then the crowd went roar! It was a tremendous sight!)

Next song!

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'   
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle   
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

(The Crowd went wild again!)

Thank you, Thank you very much!

Now for the final contestants…Rock ….LEE!!!

(The crowd was silent except a baby crying.)

(Lee calls up Goyic Lee's second best friend that has a girly voice)

Lets bring it!

Yea!

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Now, let's fight!  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!  
Eek!!!

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you, Oh yeah!

I'm king of the world! Woo HOO!  
Wow, this was great!  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you... Yeah!

(The crowds go wild just as strong as Brandon's with some girls eyes turned into heart shaped.)

Next song please!  
Okay do your best Lee!

I will!

1..2..3..4!!

Music starts playing but no singing then Le began….

It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all   
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

Chorus

I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus

(Now there was silence….The whole world was so quiet that you could here ants marching.)

(Then everyone screams with happiness!)

(Then the stranger stepped up.)

My turn..

(Scat "bung, bung, bung, bung" 26 bungs in all)

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

(Scat "bung, bung, bung, bung".)

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

(Scat "bung, bung, bung, bung")

Mr. Sandman (male voice: "Yesss?") bring us a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam  
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace  
Mr. Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)  
Would be so peachy before we're too old  
So please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring us, please, please, please  
Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream.

(Scat "bung, bung, bung, bung".)

(Brandon & Lee point at the stranger.)

WHO ARE YOU?!

I'm…..Gai Can't believe you guys can't tell my beautiful voice.

Aah I knew all along..

Is that really you Gai?

Yes son, its me.

GAI!

LEE!

GAI!

LEE!

GAI!

LEE!

(Then out of nowhere a sunset scene with waves was displayed as father and son hugged again.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee: Hi everyone I'm Lee if you want one of us to win pick:

Brandon: Lee, Gai, And Brandon.

Gai: Please R&R We would appreciate it!

Lostboy: Yea please review!

Buyz!


	4. LostBoy

Authors Note:

Wahhh!! No one ever Reviews me and I cant ever Make a new one.  
But If you guys won't review I'll just ask my friends.

Thanks crimsonsunxx for favoriting the story! I'll sure update soon! 


	5. Another Author's Note!

Another Author's note:

LostBoy:::::::::

Hi People just a little reminder that I will add some Naruto characters and some **REAL**people.

I got this Idea from Jessica Thanks! Subuku no jess for your nice review and I sure will get you in that story so don't worry.

If any one else would like to become a character, I will add you,

Requirements:

your personality, good or evil, and your paring with who or no paring with who. (Means who you wanna be with or not.)

Any ways Ty again Subuku no jess and crimsonsunxx for your support!

LostBoy


	6. The Festival! Part One: New commers?

Lee: Hi everyone This is not a chapter but this is a little somethin special.

Brandon: Yes, Everyone, This is the...

Gai: Grand Konoha and Ardmore Festivals!

Naruto: And Today We are going to do many...MANY great things!

Sasuke: Hn.

LostBoy: Heh Sasuke, your still your selfish as ever.

Brandon: Indeed.

Lee: This will be a very Youthful evening.

Sakura: This is very special day for all of us!

Ino: Hai, there are many singing contests and More!

LostBoy: Yes so Chapter three will have to wait.

Sasuke: I'm not selfish.

TenTen: err you guys better go prepare your drinks and food While we get the platforms setup.

Tsunade: I'll be expecting all the contestants to be here!

Then two girls fall from the sky in a Knocked out state.

Naruto: Hey! Hey! Can any one read this?

Sakura: (Punches Naruto on the head) Of course let me read it...

Everyone: Well?

Sakura: Eh... heh heh... I can't read it either.

Everyone sweat drops.

Brandon: Hey Lost Boy can you read it?

LostBoy picks up the small note and take out glasses and put them on scanning the note.

Then a penguin waddles up with a note in the beaks.

Penguin: Heh sorry LostBoy thats my letter heres yours.

... LostBoy: This sys that these two girls are friends from planet earth...

Brandon: And they are here to join our big world.

LostBoy: Everyone...Lets say hello to..Emily and Jessica!!!

Lee: It says they are 13. Emily Likes playing...errr S-O-CC-E-R ...soccer, and video games, Jessica and Emily likes to make friends and both are good at kicking guys butts when guys tempt them into something bad.

Emily Has brown hair and white skin Has Onyx colored eyes (Is that Okay?)

Jessica Has Purple Hair Blue eyes.

They are both often Shy and nice...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls finally woke up ( after Lee finished speaking ) and look around confused.

Jessica: Where am I?

Emily: Yes, Where am I? This isn't my room.

Tsunade: Rise and Shine Emily & Jessica, You are now fledged citizen of Konohagakure! And You shall participate in our festival!

LostBoy: Please go and talk some things out, If you wish to stay or would you like to return to your own world?

The two girls go in one room deciding what to do while everyone else go find ideas on what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright thats done, please read and review! If you want to become a character too please review and tell me bout yourselves.!

Ja ne.


	7. The Festival! Part Two: Something wierd

"Earlier..."

Tsunade: Rise and Shine Emily & Jessica, You are now fledged citizen of Konohagakure! And You shall participate in our festival!

LostBoy: Please go and talk some things out, If you wish to stay or would you like to return to your own world?

The two girls go in one room deciding what to do while everyone else go find ideas on what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright thats done, please read and review! If you want to become a character too please review and tell me bout yourselves.!

Ja ne.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while the two came out still confused but were smiling sweetly.

Emily & Jessica: We would love to attend the festival!

Lee: Is it true you girls are shy and nice youthful beings?!

Emily: Yes I'm nice. Not shy. But love to kick perverted asses!

Jessica: I too am nice and a little shy from embarresment.

Jirayia: (Whistles.) You girls are sure very beatiful, how bout a-

Jirayia gets pounded to the ground by Emily, Jessica, and Tsunade.

The 3 ladies: SHUT IT PERVERT!

Naruto: one, don't be a pervert in front of women.

Lee writes the information down.

Lee: Hai! Naruto! Never...Piss...Off...women...Got it! Gai are you getting this?

Gai: Hai!

LostBoy: Alright, Ladies, and Gentlemen, ahem you all have a period of two days to get your partner or become a solo and pick out songs to sing, one per group. I expect you all to be prepared and enjoy this event. We will be serving races and more athletic events. Now go rest or train your selves hard!

Everyone except a group of people: Hai LostBoy teme!

LostBoy: (Smirks) Heh I like the sound of WHAT THE HELL?!

LostBoy: Naruto...

Naruto: heheheh eh sorry it was another prank.

LostBoy: Now go and train yourselves for the damned festival before I burn the village.!

Everyone except another group of people: Hai LostBoy san!

Everyone eyes Naruto.

Naruto: yea and tomorrow I'll have miso ramen, then again beef ramen...-

Everyone: NARUTO!

Kakashi: oops sorry everyone got carried away..

LostBoy: Dismissed.


	8. The Festival! Part 3: The Joke

A Day Later...

"Hello everyone! This is LostBoy, I Thank you all for reading my weird stories but...for some reason it just pops up in my head..heh yeah I know I'm very weird but anyway," LostBoy stated.

"Hey, Emily LostBoy is kinda weird lets go hit him." Jessica whispered.

"Yeah sure!" Emily replied.

"I hope you all enjoy my stories." LostBoy finished.

Then Jessica and Emily sneaked behind LostBoy and hits him with a huge thirty pound hammer sending him to a different galaxy with head off.

"..."

"..."

Then a bird holding a huge box flies down opening the box revealing LostBoy.

"Emily...Jessica...YOUR SO DEAD!"

"LostBoy what are you doing?"

"(sigh) I WAS giving out announcements but...eh forget it todays the damned festival as long as you girls don't do that again." LostBoy explained toSasuke.

"Hn I see..."

Then Itachi and Kisame appear out of nowhere next to LostBoy.

"Good morning little brother, friends, LostBoy."

"Oh, good morning Itachi, Kisame."

"...I KILL YOU ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"uh..uh no fighting Sasuke chan, this is a festival we should all enjoy." Emily pulled Sasuke away from Itachi.

"Yep Sasuke you know thats the law, even that snake bastard Orochimaru is given out candy and all those good stuff to little children." pointed out Jessica pointing at a scroll and Orochimaru in a snake suit giving out candy to every child he sees.

Sasuke goes throws up.

"Brother is such a weakling eh Kisame?...Kisame?" asked Itachi only to find him and LostBoy at a staring contest with a huge crowd surrounding them.

"I bet 500 yen on LostBoy!"

"I bet you 1000 yen on Kisame!"

"Yeah yea I bet 3000 on LostBoy!"

"I bet 10 dollars on LostBoy!"

"(Gasp!) Thats enough to by a dime of Konoha!"

Tsunade steps up. "Oh yea? I bet 5,000,000 on shark face!" Kisame hearing this twitched.

"Oh crap when Tsunade votes and we all go with her we always loose I change to LostBoy!"

"Yea!" The crowd chorused including the two new girls.

Kisame started to shake then took out a kunai and quickly drew it to LostBoy's eye but was a inch away...

He didn't even flinch or breathe.

"Hey guys what I miss?" asked LostBoy holding a huge cotton candy thing he bought from Orochimaru.

"Wh-What?!"

"S-so this LostBoy is a fake?"

"Yeah, Kankuro helped me I said make that puppet stay here while I go get some good candy!" LostBoy commented taking a huge bite.

Bye Bye!!...


End file.
